1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices and, more particularly, to a device for securing a measuring tape or chalk line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring tapes are used to measure linear distances from a first chosen location to a second chosen location. Retractable measuring tapes are generally provided with a hook on one end for securing that end to the first chosen location while the measuring tape is extended to the second chosen location. Many measuring tapes are provided with spring-loaded retracting mechanisms operable to retract the length of the measuring tape into a housing unless the tape is positively extended from the housing. Other measuring tapes may be provided with a cranking mechanism having a handle for retracting the measuring tape into its housing. In either case, it is desirable to secure one end of the measuring tape to the first chosen location so the measuring tape can be extended the distance to the second chosen location. In circumstances in which the distance to the second location exceeds the extended arm length of a user, or in circumstances in which there is no convenient feature upon which to hook or otherwise secure one end of the measuring tape at the first location, it is helpful to have an assistant hold one end of the measuring tape while the user extends the measuring tape to make a measurement. In certain instances, a measurement may need to be taken when there is no one available to assist in the measuring. In such instances, a workaround solution may be to use a brick or other relatively heavy object to secure one end of the measuring tape to the first chosen location. Another workaround solution may be to drive a temporary stake, such as a section of steel reinforcing bar (rebar), into the ground to secure a looped end of a long measuring tape to the first chosen location. Unfortunately, objects such as a brick or other relatively heavy object may be unavailable or unsuited to the particular measurement. It would be desirable to have a device which could be used to secure one end of a measuring tape at a desired location so that a user could take a measurement from that location without the need for another person to assist in the measurement.
A chalk line is a commonly used construction tool for marking a straight line on a surface such as a floor. Although a chalk line is usually provided with a hook or eyelet feature for securing the one end at a first chosen location, often there is no suitable feature at the first chosen location for securing the chalk line. In such circumstances, two people are required to operate the chalk line, with one person securing one end of the chalk line at a first chosen location, and another person securing the chalk line at a second chosen location. It would be desirable to have a device which could be used to secure one end of a chalk line at a desired location so that a user could mark a line on the floor without the assistance of another person.